Happy Tree Friends: The Amusement Park
The Happy Tree Friends amusement park was opened in Hollywood, California. In this park, people can ride rides based on their favorite episodes, participate in shows, see an IMAX movie, shop in stores, eat at restaurants, watch parades and meet characters. Attractions (feel free to add lands in the theme park and attractions, dining and shops) Tree Town *Bella's Souvenir Shop *Fiora and Castani's Chocolate Confectionery House *Cuddles' Clothing and More Store *Giggles' Pizza Parlor * Pranky's Prank Store (opened in 2015) *H.T.T.P.D Training Camp * Sniffles' Phoning Facility/F.I.G.H.T. Agency HQ (opened in 2015) *Crazy & Shelly's Jazz Lounge *Toothy's Dental Hospital *Great Grey's Great Owl Mansion *Doe's Donut and Pastry Shop *It's Tough to be a Tree Friend! Superhero Island *Webb's Spectacular Adventures (based on the Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) * Bat Squirels: The Ride (based on Batman: The Ride; opened in 2015) *Splendid's Spin-flying Coaster *Tony's Armored Buggies *Devious' Death Drop *Cadance's Comics Store *Squicky's Revolution Rotator W.A.R.: Operation Tiger Bomb *Flippy's Torturerama *Ale's Chainsaw Run *Sneaky's Cool Clothes *Mouse Ka-Boom's Pranks and Bombs *Flare's Grilled Sandwiches Russell's Port Of Adventure *Bruiser Presents: Bruiser's Amazing Performance with Live Killer Whales! *Eejit's Splash Down *Russell's Pirate Ship *Scurvy's Fish, Chips, and Souvenirs *Crafty's Underwater Treasure *HTFF and SeaWorld present: Antarctica, Empire of The Penguin, featuring Munchkin and friends The Ancient HTF World *Wrappy's Revenge Coaster *Sir Gron's Crusade Laser Tag *Cro-Marmot's Flying Ice Blocks *Takeda Nokashi's Samurai Training Show *Buddhist Monkey 4D *Webb and Josh in: Time Travel Panic!! The Futuristic HTF World * Sniffles and the Journey to the Future 4D * Sega IMAX Theatre * The Amazing Ride of Jordan K (closed in 2019) * The Kaplan Boys' Heroic Adventure 4D (opened in 2018) * Splendid's Heroic Blasters (Based on Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters) Meetable Characters Canon * Flippy * Flaky * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Petunia * Nutty * Lumpy * Handy * Sniffles * Pop (with Cub) * The Mole * Disco Bear * Russell * Mime * Lifty * Shifty * Splendid * Lammy * Buddhist Monkey (since 2015) * Giggles' Mom (Mother's Day event) Fanon *Webb (Can also appear in his Spider-Man get up) *Tony (Can also appear in his Iron Man get up) *Bella *Pranky *Josh *Superspeed *Trippy *Ale *Baka *Robo Star (Can also appear as 20's Robo Star) *001 *Sir Gron *Fiora *Castani *Crazy (with Melody) *Shelly (with Arietta) *Flipper *Rip *Torn *Hippy *Pia *Xinx *Flicky *Rex *Sapphire *Ava *Fireball *Lessy *Ziggles *Britton *Fungus *Howdy *Guddles *Fuddles *Buddy *Hoppy *Cheesy *Spot *Waddles *Gutsy *Puffy *Spoke *Nippy *Peppery *Meaty *Elliott *Buck *Chuck *Crafty *Wooly *Devious *Bastion *Sickly *Pierce *Doc *Sweet *Graves *Frostbite *Freezy *Icee *Squishy *Munchkin *Bruiser *Eejit *Ritos *Shakes *Daydream *Celeste *Stacy *Lil' Raccoon *Brushy *Bun *Taily *Squabbles *Nurse *Cast *Foxy *Kibble *Softy *Sol *Trigger *Sol and Trigger's Parents (since 2015) *Angie *Emojie *Irin *Ellie *Wooly *Soffie *Jake *Jet *Flynn *Doe *Crafty *Stacy *Sheepy *Stamp *Bun *Brushy *Pan *Stone *Minttles *Deeka *Shrimpy *Todd *Mother (Mother's Day event) *Cramer (Father's Day event) *Nutty's Mom (Mother's Day event) * Foster (since 2015) * Cream (since 2015) * Queen (since 2015) * Parri (since 2015) * Lab Rat (since 2015) * Commy (since 2015) * Maddie (since 2015) * Bro (since 2015) * Tyke (since 2015) * Caffeine (since 2015) * Toxicity (since 2015) * The M's (since 2015) * Fonko (since 2015) * Mallory (since 2015) * Mickey (since 2015) * Jane (since 2015) * Zack (since 2015) * The Mousecrazy Siblings (since 2015) * Doggy (since 2015) * The Catvil (since 2015) * Bat Squirels (since 2015) * Hob Rat (since 2015) * The Mouse Family (since 2015) * Spike (since 2015) * Jordan K (since 2016) *Howl (since 2017) *Luna (bat) (since 2017) *Morton and Mix (since 2017) *Hovee (since 2018) *Bigtail (since 2018) *Crafty (Raccoon) (since 2018) *Marjuerita (since 2018) *Cocoa (since 2018) *Nikos (since 2018) *Emo Moose (since 2018) *Emmy (since 2018) *Angie (since 2018) *Brainy (since 2018) *Nimy (since 2018) *Jake and Jet (since 2018) *Vanilla (since 2018) *Flynn (since 2018) *Niya (since 2018) *Crystal (Neiz) (since 2018) *Selina (since 2019) *Vincent (Beaver) (Since 2020) Trivia *Interestingly, Cro-Marmot, Genesis, Beauty, Lilly and Joy does not appear in this park. But Arietta and Melody appear, so it is rather odd for other baby characters not to appear. *Fiora and 001 are separate meetable characters, which is rather odd. *Elemental and Timmy Drensquirrel will not appear at the park. *Webb and Josh in Time Travel Panic was opened to celebrate Season 38. *Icee machines were recently installed in the park, and Icee apeared to celebrate. *SeaWorld and HTFF collaborated on a version of the ride Antarctica, Empire of Penguin, but with the penguin characters from HTFF appearing as well, along with Spot and Bruiser. *Nestlé waters (Arrowhead, Pure Life) are an official water bottle of this HTF amusement park. **This amusement park serves Coca-Cola beverages (Coca-Cola, Diet Coke, Coke Zero Sugar, Hi-C Juice, Sprite, Minute Maid Orange Juice & Lemonade, Powerade, Powerade Zero). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Merchandise Category:Amusement Parks